


14. You will believe in me

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Violate all the love that I'm missingThrow away all the pain that I'm livingYou will believe in meAnd I could never be ignored
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Series: Все песни только о любви [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868
Kudos: 2





	14. You will believe in me

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

Серхио верит в него, как верят в бога – истово, безраздельно и как-то сразу. Серхио прикасается к нему иногда – как к святыне, а порой – как к нательному кресту, привычно и для своего спокойствия. Серхио шепчет ему на ухо непристойности – как молитву.   
И Лука уже не представляет свою жизнь без этой огромной любви. 

– Не игнорируй меня, – мягкими губами за ухо. Под камерами это смотрится почти невинно, азарт хорошо разыгранной комбинации, ликование от удачной тренировки, но у Луки пальцы на ногах поджимаются, и по ключицам расплёскиваются мурашки. Серхио, конечно, чует это его помешательство и кладёт руку ему на затылок, взъерошивая чуть влажные от пота волосы. – Поехали ко мне, – продолжает он, и в его горле хрипотцой перекатывается желание. – Поехали, свяжешь меня – и можешь делать со мной всё, что тебе захочется.   
Луке захочется многого – Рамос знает это и доверяет ему всего себя. 

Доверяет ему всего себя – послушно заводит наверх руки, связанные перекрученной капитанской повязкой, и испанское солнце стекает по его татуировкам, как ладан. Между его разведённых ног Лука переступает коленями по матрасу и, закусив губу, кладёт ладонь себе на член. Его пальцы скользят по проступающим под латексом презерватива венам, и от выражения на лице Серхио сдерживаться становится всё сложнее.   
Тот смотрит на Луку – как на икону, хотя картина эта очень далека от святости: острые плечи, твёрдый, как доска, пресс, тёмно-красные, как стигматы, соски, нос, больше похожий на клюв тропической птицы, и взгляд – безумный, сосредоточенный.   
Серхио его хочет вот таким, какой он есть, – аж яйца ноют от желания, и он выкрикивает ругательства – не молитву, когда Лука скользкой от смазки ладонью подхватывает его под колено и одним движением входит сразу на всю длину, а потом замирает, давая заново привыкнуть к этому немного болезненному ощущению заполненности и единения. 

Серхио нетерпеливо ёрзает под ним, чуть повернув голову, смотрит Луке в глаза, и тот целует Серхио в лоб за миг до того, как двинуть бёдрами в первый раз, только задавая ритм.  
– Господи, выеби меня уже.  
Шёпот Серхио срывается на экстатический стон, и Лука усмехается, принимая эту мольбу.


End file.
